


I Need You I Miss You

by Phandom4Life



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Popcorn, Texting, penis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan's home alone as Phil went early to America with his family. Dan starts to masturbate and texts Phil a picture of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone 
> 
> Hope you are enjoying my stories thank you for reading. I got this story idea for Dan's latest tweet about being naked while Phil was gone. 
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos thank u.

Phil left to go to America with his family on holiday before Dan and he went on tour. That left Dan home alone so he could do what ever he wanted. 

It was late about 11:30pm and Dan couldn't sleep. So he decided to watch some anime season whilst being naked. 

So Dan stripped off in the lounge room after making a ball of popcorn for himself. 

 

Dan decided to watch Haikyuu even though he already seen it before. He put in the dvd and got comfortable on the couch. 

It was a rather warm night so it felt good to be naked. Dan's body was very pale because he didn't go outside much. 

He pressed play on the dvd remote and ate some popcorn. 

 

Dan was doing this because he missed Phil and needed to keep his mind busy. 

He was feeling really horny and wanted to get off while watching Haikyuu. So settling into the couch he started to stroke himself. 

Dan had his phone next to him because he was going to send Phil a photo of him cuming. 

 

He started off with slow strokes at first just to get the groove of it. Removing one hand from his penis to play with his balls. 

Sliding his hand up and down than back again whilst cupping his balls. 

 

Dan's strokes began to quicken down his length which was long. But also Dan focused on the volleyball team on the anime who were shirtless. 

Now Dan placed both hands on his penis and began a twisting motion. 

 

Taking one hand off he got his phone ready so he could take a picture of himself cuming.  
He through his head back from the pleasure he was feeling. Dan stroked harder and faster and held his phone  
ready to click the camera. 

 

Dan knew he was close the pressure was building in a good way. So stroking up and down hard and fast his body jerked and than Dan cumed. 

The picture looked awesome with cum flowing out of the tip of Dan's penis. He wrote the text to Phil adding the picture saying "I need you I miss you." Which was all it said.

Dan hit the send button and stood up going down the hall to the bathroom. 

 

Mean time Phil in America settled into the hotel in bed as he was tired. Phil's phoned buzzed on his bed side table so Phil picked it up. 

He saw the message was from Dan and got excited to read it. Phil wore star war pj bottoms that were, blue, purple, black and white. He's shirt was white  
with Captain America written across it.

Opening the message first thing Phil could see was the picture of Dan's penis. OMG thought Phil damn you Daniel as he read the message. 

Phil wrote a message back saying. 

 

"Damn Dan that was so hot what are you doing to me?" 

 

Dan had come out of the bathroom after cleaning himself up and got his phone of the couch. Dan wrote back saying something to drive Phil nuts. 

 

"Well I guess you shouldn't of left me this way." 

 

Phil got Dan's reply and giggled trying to think of a way to get revenge. So Phil pulled down his pj bottoms revealing his white underwear. 

 

He pulled his big penis out just so the tip of it showed out of the under wear. 

Than Phil took the picture and sent it to Dan saying "Two can play this game Howell :)." 

 

Dan grinned big time when he got Phil's text and went to go lie in Phils bed. 

"Im lying in ur bed tonight because I need you and I miss you goodnight I love you." 

 

Phil's phone buzzed in his hand and he opened the message. 

 

"Awww thats so cute I'll dream of you Dan goodnight I love you." 

 

So the texting stopped as each of them fell in to a peaceful sleep dreaming of each other.

 

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

It's always times like these  
When I think of you  
And I wonder  
If you ever  
Think of me

'Cause everything's so wrong  
And I don't belong  
Living in your  
Precious memory

'Cause I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
Tonight

And I, I  
Don't want to let you know  
I, I  
Drown in your memory  
I, I  
Don't want to let this go  
I, I  
Don't....

Making my way downtown  
Walking fast  
Faces pass  
And I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead  
Just making my way  
Making a way  
Through the crowd

And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder....

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass us by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you...

If I could fall  
Into the sky  
Do you think time  
Would pass me by  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
A thousand miles  
If I could  
Just see you  
If I could  
Just hold you  
Tonight


End file.
